mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleur De Verre
Fleur De Verre is a Crystal Earth pony mare with a cream-colored coat, pink mane and tail, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a fleur-de-lis. She has a speaking role in the episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Trade Ya!, and A Royal Problem. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise.__TOC__ Design Fleur De Verre shares her design with Elbow Grease, "Arctic Lily", "Jade", and "Esmeralda". Depiction in the series .]] Fleur De Verre is one of the nine most frequently appearing Crystal Ponies, along with "Amber Waves", Bright Smile, "Crystal Arrow", Elbow Grease, "Ivory", Sapphire Joy, "Night Knight", and "Rubinstein". She first appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 during Princess Celestia's flashback of the Crystal Empire, shown to be considerably close with Bright Smile and in the forced servitude of King Sombra. Later in the episode, she is one of many Crystal Ponies having become depressed as a result of King Sombra's curse. She has a speaking role when Rainbow Dash comes to her for information on how to protect the Empire from evil. While Fleur De Verre is at the Crystal Faire, she remembers the Crystal Heart, and color returns to her coat and mane. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Fleur De Verre has other forms of fun at the Crystal Faire, like watching Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's jousting match. She helps power the Crystal Heart at the end of the episode. Fleur De Verre takes part in the cleaning of the Empire and receives a massage at the spa in Games Ponies Play, and she attends Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. In Flight to the Finish, Fleur De Verre appears in the stadium crowd at the Crystal Empire during the Cutie Mark Crusaders' flag-carrying audition. She also appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, having a brief speaking role opposite Pinkie Pie. She serves gems to Spike and watches him sing in Equestria Games, and she is seen in the crowd welcoming the dignitaries in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In Princess Spike, Fleur De Verre appears one of the major delegates for the Grand Equestria Pony Summit. In A Royal Problem, Fleur De Verre is telling the punchline to a joke to Princess Celestia as they walk past Princess Luna and Starlight Glimmer. In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, Fleur De Verre is mind-controlled by King Sombra and forced to serve him before the Mane Six "defeat" him. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Storybooks Fleur De Verre appears on pages 13, 15, 17, 18, and 19 in the storybook Welcome to the Crystal Empire! Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Fleur De Verre appears in episodes 5, Saving the Crystal Empire, and 9, The Crystalling. Software Fleur De Verre is included in Hasbro's online game Crystal Empire Seek & Find as one of the items in level 2. My Little Pony (mobile game) She is a character called "Cream Crystal Pony" in Gameloft's mobile game. Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Fleur De Verre are to be included in the twenty-first wave of mystery packs. Quotes Gallery See also * pl:Fleur de Verre Category:Background characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Fan-named characters